Tobias Charon (Earth-199999)
History Early Life S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daphnis Charon and HYDRA Officer Nick Charon, not knowing that they were on opposite teams, had a son, Tobias "Toby" Charon, on July 6, 1997. He grew up in Australia, and at the age of six, him and his family moved to Brooklyn, New York, since his mother and father had to be there for their respective organizations. Becoming an Anti-Hero When Charon was thirteen, he witnessed his father killing his mother when Nick found out she was with S.H.I.E.L.D. For a few years, Charon had to live on the streets since his father left the house that same day, and when he was seventeen he got a job as a janitor at the Avengers Tower. On his first day, Charon got lost in the armory room, and tripped over an Iron Man helmet belonging to the Mark XXX suit, which made him break his leg. Crawling over the floor, he found a serum named Project Satellite, which he injected, and it healed his injury. On his way to the apartment belonging to his friend, Jonas Mills, Charon was bitten in the leg by a dog, and witnessed the wound quickly healed. Thanks to Project Satellite, he gained the power of advanced healing. Blaming Stark for making him unkillable, a life he never chose since he was suicidal, he decided to get revenge on him by stealing his Mark XXX suit, and using it himself. He then found out that stealing things was his passion, since his mother had been great at sneaking into places. He decided to drop his suicidal thoughts and became a thief instead. To not reveal his identity, Charon took the name Iron Thief for a few weeks before changing it to Moon. Age of Ultron After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, the event reminded Charon of the death of his mother. He fell into a deep depression, getting the urge to find and kill his father. For the rest of the year, Charon sought out his dad, before finding out that the Avengers were going to a HYDRA base where the last remaining members were hiding. He followed them in secret from a distance behind the Quinjet, before abandoning it to fly right into the castle below, leaving the Avengers to take down the rest of HYDRA. While sneaking through the castle, he was found by Wanda Maximoff, who he instantly flirted with, but since she thought he was with the Avengers she made him fall into a vision in which he met his mom. After talking to her in the vision, Charon realized that being a thief is wrong, and he exited the vision knowing that he had to kill his father. Continuing to traverse through the castle, Charon found his father, Nick. After the two of them fought, Charon took off his mask to his father, who didn't recognize him, which made Charon loose control, causing him to impale his father with his vibranium blades. To get home, Charon secretly boarded the Quinjet, and followed the Avengers to their tower where their party was held. He wanted to give back his suit, which rightfully belonged to Tony Stark, but when he snuck down to leave it behind he instead found Ultron, who he tried to defeat, but he was instead thrown through the window, which was also when he learned how to fly with the suit. Infinity War Over the years, Charon learned how to become a minor hero in his neighborhood. When Thanos' Black Order came to retrieve the Soul Stone, Charon tried to fly into their ship to sacrifice himself, making it and him explode, but he instead managed to infiltrate the ship. He sat there for a while before Ebony Maw arrived with Doctor Strange, and Charon watched as Maw tortured the wizard. Feeling like he was unable to do anything, Charon tried to escape, but on the way out, he noticed Peter Parker in a parachute flying towards earth. Understanding that Parker wanted to help people just like he did, Charon flew over to the Iron-Spider and helped him get back onboard the ship, along with him. Charon said goodbye to Parker, since Stark would be angry at him for stealing one of his suits, but stayed on the ship in secret. When the ship crashed into Titan, Charon escaped it, but landed on another side of the planet. He ran towards the other side, where he hid behind a rock as he witnessed the Avengers and the Guardians almost getting the gauntlet off. To help them, he tried to throw a stone at Thanos, but instead it missed and hit Nebula, making her unable to help the other Avengers get Peter Quill off of Thanos, which made the Mad Titan escape. Still on Titan, Charon stayed behind the stone, until the Decimation occurred. Charon watched as all the Guardians and Avengers there faded away, right before Charon himself turned into dust as well. Endgame When Hulk snapped his fingers and brought everyone back, Charon reappeared in front of the other people decimated on Titan. He explained who he was, and that he had to get back to earth, and Strange opened up a portal for him to leave in. Once back on earth, he found Pepper Potts, who was trying to put her Rescue suit on. To help her, he gave her advice on how to put a suit on, and the instructions he gave her helped Potts massively. He then took off his suit, telling Potts to give it to Tony when everything was over, right before Potts left in the portal. Charon then realized that he still had to help the Avengers, so he followed her through the portal and asked some Asgardians for weapons. Valkyrie gave him a weapon, and so Charon joined the battle for Earth. After the battle, Charon attended Stark's funeral from a distance. That night, he went to a lake and threw the chest plate he stole into the water, watching it float away as he gave up the role of being a superhero. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Powers Healing Factor: After injecting himself with the Project Satellite ''serum, he gained a healing factor, making him unkillable. Abilities '''Trained Combatant:' Charon earned the traits of combat from his mother, since she was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Strength Without his armor Toby Charon possesses the normal strength of a normal human man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise, while the armor gives Charon super human abilities. Weaknesses '''Depression: '''After his mother's murder by his father's hand, Charon got struck by Depression, as well as many suicidal tendencies Paraphernalia Transportation When not traveling in his armor, Charon often speaks aboard several different vehicles. Weapons Iron Man's Mark XXX armor, which includes repulsers, two vibranium blades and the ability to fly. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-199999 Category:Templated Articles Category:Avengers members Category:Secret Identity Category:Australian Category:Single Characters Category:Thieves Category:Anti-Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Living Characters Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Murderers Category:Blade Wielders Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Energy Blasts Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished